The wonderful world of DEMONS?
by kapurisudesu
Summary: Team Kakashi gets sent on a mission to investigate the well. When Sakura goes missing, what will Naruto and Sai do? Meanwhile, Sakura battles demons, gets to know hormonal lords and their families, plus what does the Akatsuki have to do with this? SESSHOxSAKUxHIDA rated M for later chappys SAKURA CENTRIC - On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Kapu-chan: Well, my first fic, finally got the ball moving :P**

**Inner Kapu: Yeah _FINALY! _God I thought you'd died or something, the way you've been on her for ages and this is your first story**

**Kapu-chan: Yeah well, I was reading, anyway shut it you!**

**Inner Kapu: Yeah, but 1 problem…**

**Kapu-chan: what's that?**

**Inner Kapu: Well I'm you**

**Kapu-chan: oh yeah, anyway… DISCLAIMERS INNER!**

**Inner Kapu: We do not in any way shape or form own Inuyasha, Naruto or the plot ( which we have adopted by kind permission of Kyo12591 ). Hell if we did own anything, do you think we'd be writing on this?**

**Kapu-chan: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1;

Tsunade sat in her chair behind her desk. In front of her were the three people she wanted to be here the least. ANBU fox, wolf and lion stood in hokage tower awaiting their orders with anticipation. Their hokage was tense, and she was sober, showing something was deeply troubling her. Wolf looked to her teamates out of the corner of her eye. Fox was uncharacteristically stock still and even lion was silent, not making crude comments to fox like usual. She herself was uneasy, something about this next mission had gotten her mentor upset, so she was suspicious.

Tsunade stared at them all and said suddenly "Take off the masks, there's no one here but me." The ANBU hastened to obey, and in their wake three older teenagers stood in their place. The first was tall, about 6 foot, with a slightly bulky build. He had blonde hair that spiked up into lots of gravity defying clumps, and bright, sparkling, azure blue eyes that sparkled with life and mischief.

The second was slightly shorter than the other male, standing at 5 foot 9. He was slim, bordering skinny, with an unhealthily pale complexion. He had short, flat hair that stuck to his scalp naturally and onyx eyes that had few emotions shown within their depths. The third was only female of the group. She was hard to miss, being quite the looker. Over the years, she had filled out in the chest and hip area - a good thing according to Tsunade, and had grown out her blossom pink hair down to her waist. She still had her exotic green globes, that glowed with intelligence and her hair that matched her namesake, her over large forehead (though it had shrunk so it now only looked slightly abnormal). However, she had traded her red and pink for black and the darkest shade of blue.

All three teens stood in front of Tsunade their ANBU gear on with their masks hanging at the waist. She took a deep breath and continued "as you all know, you have been called for a mission. A client from he wave country has spotted abnormal chakra fluxations on the boarders and has hired us to do a standard routine check-up on the area. I want you t-"

"But Tsunade baa-chan, why are you so tense, hell you look constipated!" whoked (A/N my version of whined/joked lol) Naruto.

Surprisingly though, there was no angry slam, screams or Naruto shaped holes in the wall. In fact Tsunade continued as if nothing had happened.

"-o complete this mission within the week and report back. It is an A rank mission so I expect you won't run into any major problems. If I don't receive an update in the middle of the week, I'll send a back up squad. I expect the best from you team kakashi, don't let me down!" Tsunade finished with conviction. The two males nodded whilst the blossom strayed to deeper thoughts.

"Lady Tsunade…I was wondering, if this is such a low ranked mission for us ANBU, then why are you so uneasy. It's just like Naruto said, you're so tense. What's gotten you worried about this mission? We need to know to be able to complete this mission effectively, " Sakura spoke for the first time, her face betraying nothing, but her voice unable to hide worry.

"This mission…" Tsunade started slowly "…seems odd. There's been no activity from Akatsuki lately. I know we took down Konan, but they some how revived Hidan and Sasori - as you all know. What worries me is… what if it's not a coincidence, what if these disturbances are a planned and strategically set up trap. I don't want to lose konoha's three best elite ninja to a jounin mission." she finished remorsefully.

"Don't fret Lady Tsunade, we will be fine. After all, we all survived the last battle with the Akatsuki and dickless here hadn't even trained with the kyuubi then!" Sai chipped in, earning a smirk from Tsunade, an indignant yelp from Naruto and a grin from Sakura.

"I know… " Tsunade started, then "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE? GET GOING, YOU LEAVE TOMORROW AT THE CRACK OF DAWN!" she screamed, deafening team kakashi minus one Haruno Sakura, and disturbing some birds 50 miles away. The team swiftly left to mutters of " where's that damn sake gone to now, I wonder if Shizune…"

**Kapu-chan: so, good, bad? Let me know plz XD**

**Inner Kapu: yeah, and soz it's so short, but ya know first chappy. All will be at least this long so they wont be a crappy length**

**Kapu-chan: yeah, I consider this a decent length, and pl-**

**Inner Kapu: no, No, NO! _WE! WE _consider, god you gotta start talking _us, _cause I ain't leaving.**

**Kapu-chan: crap, I knew I should've gotten a lock on my mind, or a seal…**

**Inner Kapu: girl ya know I can break them things easy!**

**Kapu-chan: Readers, plz R&R, but don't be bums and flame…**

**Inner Kapu: Yeah, or she'll set me on ya! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapu-chan: So next chappy, this may be a bit short so soz 4 that...**

**Inner-kapu: Yeah you should be sorry, causing all these wonderful readers so much trouble!**

**Kapu-chan: GOD, IT'S BACK! SOMEONE SAVE MEEE...! 8C**

**Inner-kapu: Please shut you're gob, I'm sick of it an-**

**Kapu-chan: But I'm you, so I can't 'shut my gob' as you so kindly put it... anyway (drumroll) DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Inner-kapu: in no way, shape or form do we own Naruto or Inuyasha or we'd be loaded XD**

(Recap...)

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE? GET GOING, YOU LEAVE TOMORROW AT THE CRACK OF DAWN!" she screamed, deafening team kakashi minus one Haruno Sakura, and disturbing some birds 50 miles away. The team swiftly left to mutters of " where's that damn sake gone to now, I wonder if Shizune…"

(Recap end...)

Sakura flew through the brush with her team hot on her heels. The three had finished packing about three hours ago, and had left early at the command of Sakura. She didn't want to waste time, and the mission was... strange. Different. 'yes, it's much better if we complete this one quickly' she thought, brooding on the details.

Her team mates had noticed Sakura's spacing out, but were all too busy being preoccupied with their own to worry about hers. Naruto had his fox mask on his face so when Sai looked over, he couldn't tell the kyuubi containers thoughts. The jinchuuriki frowned, thinking back on the meeting. Why hadn't baa-chan hit him over konoha? I mean he wasn't complaining, but he just couldn't understand it all. True enough, Naruto had matured over the years vastly, but he was still as dense as a log.

Sai sneaked a look at the fox, trying to be as sly as one about it. Sure he was still a bastard, but he had been helped by Sakura to regain quite a few of his emotions, and one was gratitude to Sakura that over time had developed into love, but he daren't admit it to the blossom. Another though was worry. Worry for team mates. He worried for one in particular for the moment though. Naruto.

He was never this quiet. Naruto was usually the life and the soul of the team, and he always managed to bring the team to tears laughing.

'This is unnatural' Sai thought.

Sai and Naruto. They were acting to strangly. Naruto was the number one knuckle head. Sai was the ice – cube bastard. Sakura was pissed. They had ran hundreds of miles during their brooding, but they were still nowhere in sight of their investigation point. 'this is pissing FUCKED UP!' Sakura thought to inner.

'Iknow babes, i know. But you've got the guys haven't you. Just make some conversation love. I'm sure Naruto could ask the kyuubi dear to do a chakra scan, and i'll do one too. Sai can use them ink beasts to search as well. Then we can do a mega search, pack up, fuck off and be back home for tea!' inner finished jubilantly.

'Christ inner!' Sakura shouted to inner, 'we haven't spoken in ages, where you been girl? In fact, i don't wanna know... but wat you said does have credit. Ok, I'll ask them'

'Fuck yeah! This silence was shit creepy, it'll be good to break it' inner replied.

'you gotta stop swearing in every sentence, the other demons will think you're a bit fucked up'

'hark whose talkin' when you've just sworn hm...'

'Oh bollocks you're rubbing of on me... crap...' Sakura moaned.

'Hehe, and don't ya just love me for it? Watch it Saku, Lions talkin, or should i say that smexy hunk of a man...?' inner drooled over Sai.

Sakura cut off inner as more heated images flashed through her mind of the team mate behind her. 'thank Kami for this mask' she thought as she tugged her black and green marked white wolf mask more securely onto her head, the one that was covering her rapidly rising tomato red blush.

"Wolf, did you hear me?" Sai asked his captain.

"No sorry, could you repeat that please?" Sakura replied.

" Lion said there is a well up ahead. It co"

"It could be the well were supposed to be investigating," Sai finished, blocking off the rest of Naruto's speech.

"What the hell bastard? YOU CUT OFF MY DAMN SPEECH!" Fox shouted out, pissed at Lion.

"You were the one that didn't let me speak first dickless" Sai replyed calmly.

"Why YOU-" Naruto started, but was bonked on the head by Sakura.

"Come on guys, we've got work to do investigating this bloody well. Once we do this, than we can piss off home and bugger off to do whatever the fuck we want to! Oh, and Sai, good work!" the one with the wolf one barked at them. Both instantly fell silent with a quiet 'arigatou okami' from Sai. Both the men in the team knew an annoyed Sakura was a force to be reckoned with, but a pissed one was a death wish.

They came to an abrupt halt in front of an extremely old looking tree that had ivy winding round the trunk and branches, with an even older looking well near it. Sakura did a chakra scan of the area, and was stunned to find residual chakra signatures from both the tree and the well. Both were similar, almost identical, to them of the kyuubi and her inner.

"Be on alert, you two check the tree, I'll take on the well," she ordered to the other two.

She walked over to the well and peered into it, looking down, all the way to the empty bottom. There was no water, no dirt or leaves, no light or dark. Nothing. Just nothing. It was empty with just the bricks used to build it, the mortar holding it together, nothing else.

She dropped a tracker into the well, and it fell to the bottom, but instead of landing, it just carried on and vanished. She pulled out the radar, slightly stunned – she had after all seen worse and weirder – but there was nothing there to scan.

She looked back at her team, but she couldn't see them. Felling slightly foolish and very reckless, she jumped into the pit, not really expecting to hit the floor. She wasn't disappointed as she continued through the nether of foreign natures. Sakura sucked it all in, trying to absorb as much information of this strange land as she could, whilst she could.

In a bright blue light (that would have stunned her had she been civilian) the Wolf ANBU appeared at the bottom of the well. Sakura applied chakra to the soles of her feet and calmly, but quickly, jumped to the surface.

She took in the landscape and did a chakra scan. Tree's were everywhere and so was chakra. She frowned. Sakura was good at fighting, but even all this would be a bit of a challenge for her. She sensed 127 different signatures in a 10 mile radius. Clamping her chakra tightly, not a slither was released, making her invisible to all sensors. She had the physicals of a shinobi, but would still have to be careful with her monster strength. She could still hit someone through a good couple of dozen buildings.

She turned to leave when she came face to face with a man. He had white hair and a red, samurai styled robe that was ripped at the shoulders showing the white that peeked out. He had two little fuzzy dog ears on hes head that twitched with annoyance at being annoyed. He was also accompanied by four other people – a long, black haired girl, a woman with a boomerang on her back, a small cute boy with a big fuzzy tail the size of him and a boy who was turning to a man that had a staff.

"Who are you, are you a demon, and if not then why the mask?" the boy with the ears barked at Sakura impatiently.

Sakura ignored him. He twitched. The four surrounding him got into fighting stances.

"I'll say one last time wolfy, who are you?" the boy nagged again.

"Come on man, you know you don't wanna mess with him" the boomerang girl said.

Under Sakura's mask she smirked. 'heyy inner, should I take off my hood and shock them with my hair and the fast I'm a woman?' she thought laughing.

'Nah' inner replied in stitches 'they're so fucking funny when they're clueless. A bit like Naruto really'

'I hope they don't try to fight, I don't feel like healing them all' I smirked at inner.

'Let's put it this way babe' inner grinned 'if they try picking a fight then i have complete faith you'll fuck em' op good and rough without my help'

And so the stare off for the fight began.

_(Meanwhile, back in the shinobi world...)_

Fox and Lion were checking the tree of Inuyasha, when suddenly there was a bright blue light from the well. They both rushed over and looked into it, discovering no Sakura, and no trace of any other exit.

The two looked at each other and simultaneously thought 'the godamine/baa-chan's gonna have a fit. We're FUCKED!'

**Kapu-chan: So next chappy, rushed to get this one before my 2 week holiday in RHODES!**

**Inner-kapu: yeah yeah, shut you're gob. You've been telling everyone we're going!**

**Kapu-chan: Yeah, but I'm excited, I 'ahem' we leave tomorrow morning! By the way peeps, if you didn't realise, Sakura, captain – wolf, Sai – Lion, Naruto – Fox. Also, inner Sakura is an unknown demon – only Sakura knows, also no one knows she still exists (Sakura's demon that is).**

**Inner-kapu: FUCKING HELL GIRL! What do you take them for? I think tey would have gotten the masks sorted by now! They're not fricking retards!**

**Kapu-chan: Iknow, I'm just being sure... Readers! R&R please or-**

**Inner-kapu: or I'll come after you! I know where you live! (insert evil laugh here XD)**

**Kapu-chan: JA NE...! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapu-chan: Right, well hello… I know, long update time so sorry but good ne-**

**Inner-kapu: Hello all! We've got good news! In today's chapter we've got Sakura as guest!**

**Sakura-chan: Kon'nichiwa! **

**Kapu-chan: INNER! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT INTERUPTING?!**

**Sakura-chan: Wow, you have an inner too? I sympathise with you Kappy-chan**

**Kapu-chan: why thank you Sakura-chan, say... shall we get rid of out inners for the time being?(glint)**

**Sakura-chan: I think that's an excellent idea Kappy-chan…(glint)**

**Inner-kapu: we don't own Naruto or Inuyasha… now, cya later (run's away screaming and being chased with kunai)**

(recap…)

'I hope they don't try to fight, I don't feel like healing them all' I smirked at inner.

'Let's put it this way babe' inner grinned 'if they try picking a fight then i have complete faith you'll fuck em' op good and rough without my help'

And so the stare off for the fight began.

_(Meanwhile, back in the shinobi world...)_

Fox and Lion were checking the tree of Inuyasha, when suddenly there was a bright blue light from the well. They both rushed over and looked into it, discovering no Sakura, and no trace of any other exit.

The two looked at each other and simultaneously thought 'the godamine/baa-chan's gonna have a fit. We're FUCKED!'

(recap end…)

Sakura smirked under the mask. They had been staring at her for 2 and a half minutes now and she wasn't going to yield first.

During the stare off, she had used the time wisely, and had taken great care in studying her potential enemies. They didn't look like much.

The white haired one that had the… _different_ ears, he looked to be a hothead. A bit like Naruto really, the way he would jump into battle without a second thought. I surprised her he hadn't attacked already if she was honest. But, unlike Naruto, he probably couldn't back up his rash claims barked out to rile up and intimidate the enemy.

He'd be no problem to take down.

The others didn't look like much either. A small boy, just a child that looked like he should be tucked in a cot, nice and warm… not travelling with these… mediocre fighters.

A girl with a bow, probably not even able to use it accurately in a battle. She looked too innocent to be in the group. She was wasting her childhood.

The woman… she looked to be the biggest challenge of them all. The boomerang though, it looked like a toy the children of Konoha used to play with. Was it a weapon at all?!

Then there was the staff wielding one. If she was honest, he looked like a monk. But she was prepared for any of his habits. She'd seen the look in his eyes, the lecherous pervert!

Sakura wasn't number one kunouchi in Konoha for nothing you know! She could read them like an open book.

"well wolf, who - or should I say - what are you?" the red robed one said again.

Sakura decided to end her fun, to her inner's great disappointment.

"I am Anbu Leader Wolf," she spat out harshly. (Well, she had to make good first impressions XD).

"That explains not-"

"What is Anbu, and is you're name wolf or is it code for something?" the innocent girl interrupted.

"Well…" Sakura started slowly, "Just by getting speech out of you I have determined more of you. And girl, you will find if you look carefully at what I've just said, then everything is answered if you add logic and plain common sense."

"And what is that supposed to mean man!" the boomerang chick replied irritated at not getting a straight answer.

"Yes, you could at least give us a straight answer. All guys together you know!" the monk chipped in.

Sakura stiffled a laugh.

'INNER! OMFG! HOW DUMB ARE THEY!' she shouted in her mind.

'HAHAHA! I.. FUCK…ING….KN…' inner Sakura couldn't finish she was laughing so hard.

In her mind Sakura was laughing so much she'd started crying.

'I CAN'T… BELIEVE TH.. THEY STILL TH..THINK WE'RE… MALE!' Sakura thought between laughs.

But on the outside, she still had an emotionless façade on.

"I am giving straight answers," Sakura replied.

"No you're not," snapped the dog boy.

"Yes I am," she repeated.

"No you're not." This time it was the little boy.

Sakura was wondering when he was going to speak. He'd stayed silent so far.

"It's not my fault you're all too dense to see underneath the underneath" Sakura quoted her old sensei turned one of her drinking buddies'. This was going nowhere. They were going round in circles with this argument and Sakura was bored of it.

'Heyy, Inner. Should we give em' a bit of info?'

'Sure babe, whatever. This is such a drag…'

'whoah! Have you been hanging out with Shika too much maybe?'

'that would mean you have too, now end this shit girl and find out who they are and where we are'

Sakura walked up to the five, ignoring the fact they were tensing up more as she got closer.

"Who are you and where am I? When you have answered them two questions I will answer your's if they are considered reasonable," Sakura spoke when she was five feet away.

The dog boy hesitated for a moment, but eventually said "I am Inuyasha. These are my… companions Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku," he introduced pointing out each person as he went along.

'Ah' Sakura thought 'now I have their names, heh - these people are either much too trusting or they're all overconfident they'll beat us' she laughed to inner.

'Damn right girl, they'll never beat us! SHANNRO!' inner cheered back.

Sakura paused for a moment then replied "why thank you for introductions, but you haven't answered all of the question. I believe I also asked where I was as well…" she trailed off for an answer

"Feudal-Japan, you're in feudal-Japan" said Kagome uncertainly.

"If I remember correctly, you also said we can ask you questions too…" said Shippo weakly.

Sakura nodded her head and cracked her neck sharply. The others flinched at the sound, but Sakura stood stock still.

"Continue," she urged, but sounded commanding.

"Ok, first things first, take off that mask man. I mean I understand if you're fit or something, but these two are taken already" said Miroku slyly. A second later he was slapped by Sango who shouted "PERVERT."

"I'm afraid that's not possible" Sakura tensed. Masks were Anbu member's only identity protection, and Anbu members - Sakura particularly - didn't take the matter lightly.

"And why is this" the Inuyasha man questioned harshly.

"It protects me from my enemies, which you potentially are" Sakura snarled. She, frankly, found it an insult to be asked to take off her mask and wasn't reacting nicely.

'Too bad for them….' inner sakura sang.

'Shut it, you know the severity of this inner!' Sakura quietened inner.

"Would you like to come with us?" the little Shippo boy asked sensing the tension.

"Yes, from you're questions, you seem lost," explained Kagome, who had also noticed the strain and wanted to drive the conversation away from dangerous waters, and possibly a fight.

Sakura mulled over it a bit.

'Whadd'ya think inner? Shall we go with them…'

'yes…' started inner 'but not for long, or I might take over and make us kill the obnoxious dog boy and condescending Sango' she finished with an evil glint to her eyes and flames burning behind her.

Sakura rolled her eyes mentally, but quietly agreed with her inner.

"Okay, I'll come with you" Sakura said 'but if you get irritating or too nosey then I can always kill you' she smirked.

This was going to be an… interesting journey ahead of them.

Especially with her and inner thrown into the mix.

**Kapu-chan: Yay! Chappy finished.**

**Sakura-chan: Yeah, she worked hard on this so don't be bitches.**

**Kapu-chan: Thank you Sakura-chan for helping me batter inner and for being this chapters guest! XD**

**Sakura-chan: Thank you too for letting me be here, and for you lot reading XD**

**Kapu-chan: Please R&R my faithful readers ;)**

**Sakura-chan: Yeah or I'll punch ya! SHANNRO! It's not pretty XD JA NE…!**

**Kapu-chan: JA NE…!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapu-chan: Yeah! Next chapter!**

**Inner-kapu: God that was a fuckin' quick update! Are you ill or something? XD**

**Kapu-chan: Stuff you inner!**

**Inner-kapu: Yeah, yeah bitch… what about the disclaimer?**

**Kapu-chan: Yeah, you say it lazy ass :P**

**Inner-kapu: Nah… too troublesome…**

**Kapu-chan: WE OWN NOTHING!**

**Inner-kapu: Yeah, we don't even own our clothes… she stole them from Woolworths XD**

**Kapu-chan: 1) That shop doesn't sell clothing, and 2) it's closed down anyway, plus 3) The thief part was you in you're past host/body/life!**

**Inner-kapu: OOPS! Yeah well (sheepish look) on with the story then :P**

(recap…)

_(Meanwhile, back in the shinobi world...)_

Fox and Lion were checking the tree of Inuyasha, when suddenly there was a bright blue light from the well. They both rushed over and looked into it, discovering no Sakura, and no trace of any other exit.

The two looked at each other and simultaneously thought 'the godamine/baa-chan's gonna have a fit. We're FUCKED!'

(recap end…)

The two teens were pissing their pants… literally.

You may be wondering what got two of the four best ANBU elites cowering and waiting to be inevitably comatose for a minimum time frame of six months.

Well this is what happened…

[flashback]

After panicking and shouting out enough vulgar language to make Hidan blush, the two ANBU operatives finally pulled their act together and planned what to do.

After agreeing to make a plan on the way back to Konoha, they set off back at a regular pace, not wanting to go slow because of Sakura's missing location, but not wanting to go fast because of the godamine's hissy fits. Even though she didn't pack as much of a punch as Sakura, she could still knock you out with a good, firm flick.

"Right! Here's the plan. We make up a story where an enemy nin shows up and throws her down the well and we valiantly try to catch her but are too late. Then we say that we couldn't jump in after her as we were fighting for our lives and escape through the skin of our teeth" Naruto blurted out at ten thousand miles per hour.

"Well, thought's Lion?" he looked at Sai expectantly.

"I think… that is the biggest load of shit that's ever came out of you're mouth dickless!" Sai replied, and held up his hand so he could continue with his speech, as Naruto had started ranting because of the blow to his male pride.

"If you really think the Lady Hokage will fall for that cock and bull story, then you really have no brains as well as no dick Fox…" Sai trailed off, infuriating Naruto further, but he swallowed his pride enough to answer civilly.

"Well fine, we tell her the truth… but you can say it to her Lion."

"Are you really that scared of her Fox?"

"You know what she's like when she's drunk…?"

"Yes Fox, everyone does… you're point being?"

"We'll when she sees us appear without sak-Wolf, the she'll know summats' up and she'll SOBER up… try telling her the news then."

"…ah."

"Yeah, a BIG ah!"

Sai looked up and saw the Konoha gates he felt something it his stomach. He was sure Sakura described this, but what was it called…Dread? No, it couldn't be that…

The two trudged slowly up the stairs in the Hokage tower, as if approaching their deaths.

"If we live through this, remind me to never call her baa-chan again please Sai."

"Of course Naruto, but we'll have to live through it first…"

[flashback end]

And so here they were whilst the hokage threw things around the room and generally made a mess of things in her office.

When the hokage calmed down enough to end her temper tantrum/beserking mode, but not enough to end her glaring at Naruto and Sai, she called in Shizune.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?!" Shizune shouted as she crashed into the room, tripping over the carpet on entrance.

"GET ME NARA SHIKAMARU AND DO IT QUICKLY!" bellowed Tsunade as thoughts of Sakura crossed her mind.

Shizune stumbled out of the room as quickly as her short legs would carry her, and left the boys in an enclosed space with an enraged, pissed off, SOBER hokage. The two ANBU stood stock still, and only their training stopped the from fleeing the room to guarantee their safety. After a few minutes, the hokage started prowling around the room, and it only served to get Tsunade more wound up and the boys more scared for their manhood. After what seemed an age, the double doors opened to show the scowling face of Nara Shikamaru and the red and sweaty face of Shizune who was promptly shouted at by her master. After receiving a berating on not being quick enough, and being ordered to fill out a load of Tsunade's paperwork as punishment, Shizune left and there were alone.

After explaining the situation to Shikamaru, Tsunade asked for a plan of action.

"Isn't it obvious Lady Hokage," Shikamaru drawled.

"No, not really Nara! Otherwise, I wouldn't need you're expertise!" Tsunade replied irritably.

"That's cause you're not a genius. Anyway, what you do is got to the well, jump in, locate Sakura and come back to Konoha. It's not rocket science…" Shikamaru stated in a bored manner.

"There's only one thing wrong with that plan, and it's the 'what _you_ do' part"

"Ah… so troublesome. This is gonna' be such a drag…"

"Oh yeah?! Well suck it up Nara. Put on that ANBU mask and go out with Fox and Lion to complete this retrieval mission. Understood?!"

All three men winced at the Hokage's tone and replied with a swift 'Hai Lady Hokage' with a troublesome from Shikamaru for good measure.

The three left Konoha's gates and rushed to the well. They travelled quickly with more effort than usual.

"Heyy, Shika? Why d'ya not complain much about this mission?" Naruto spoke to him for the first time.

"You baka, call me Stag when were on missions, and I did complain, but Wolf is a good shogi partner and the only one that I can have an intellectual conversation with - that means clever - without having to explain everything twice, or three times in you're case…" Stag trailed off.

"Holy shit, that's the most I've heard you speak ever at one time! Are you ill?!" Fox pretty much shouted and you could just feel the smirk coming from Lion.

"So so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"We need to hurry if we want to get there before sundown," Lion prompted, making the other two pick up the pace.

When they arrived at the well without incident, they did a quick chakra scan, and when it showed they were alone, they neared the well's edge.

Peering over the side they saw blackness.

Then with a leap, they jumped into the well at the same time, and immediately became enclosed in a bright light, then after a moment appeared in the bottom of the very same well.

Doing the same thing Sakura did, they exited the well, but used chakra to scale the wall as their method of escape.

Reaching the top the three got into defensive positions and scanned again, revealing to their shock well over 100 chakras. If Wolf were there, they'd have no problem defeating them with her prowess, but the only way they'd defeat them without sustaining serious injury is by them using the Kyuubi's strength. It was an option they would rather not take, so instead they concealed their chakra's in the hope they wouldn't be discovered.

The three nodded to each other before getting into a line formation so they could scout and travel at the same time, whilst being efficient about it.

And so the three move off to the east, as it was where the least chakra pulse was coming from.

They set off at a steady pace, all the while Sai was thinking 'Don't worry Sakura, well find you and bring you home safely, and then I'll confess everything. I promise Sakura, my cherry blossom…'

**Kapu-chan: HAHA! A cliffy! I bet you hate me now, but it's all for you're entertainment XP**

**Inner-kapu: Yep, MUHAHAHA!**

**Kapu-chan: Ya'know, you sound really… demented when you laugh like that inner…**

**Inner-kapu: I do?!**

**Kapu-chan: Yeah, maybe you should see a psychiatrist or something, cause you worry me and probably our readers too.**

**Inner-kapu: But I'm you… and readers, R&R! or I'll kill you. Don't take me or my threats lightly either or it'll end badly…**

**Kapu-chan: AHH! READERS RUN, SHE'S CRAZY!**

**Inner-kapu: HAHAHA! CYA LATER READERS, now you get back here Kapu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapu-chan: Well next chappy, I'll try and get another including this one up by tuseday cause-**

**Inner-kapu: SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN, NOOO…!**

**Kapu-chan: It's not that bad, you're acting like it's the end of the world.**

**Inner-kapu: But it's school, and we're starting our GCSE's.**

**Kapu-chan: Oh yeah… they're gonna be a nightmare…**

**Inner-kapu: Well anyway, we don't own Naruto or Inuyasha**

**Kapu-chan: On with the story!**

(recap… )

"Okay, I'll come with you" Sakura said 'but if you get irritating or too nosey then I can always kill you' she smirked.

This was going to be an… interesting journey ahead of them.

Especially with her and inner thrown into the mix.

(recap end… )

Sakura and the group had exited the woods about ten minutes ago, and she was bored. The speed they were going was ridiculous, and she wanted to do a recon scout and see where them chakra's were coming from and what they actually were. This was too slow for her liking and she was getting tense. Kagome must have sensed it as she looked over and started small talk.

"So, where are you from mister Wolf?"

"That's of no concern to you" Sakura said tersely. 'God they're still at that?' she thought, amused.

"You don't need to snap, we do have the right to know" Sango butted in.

"I don't like to be interrogated on menial things like that" Wolf replied sharply.

"What about you're name, surely 'Wolf' isn't you're real name is it?" Shippo said, steering the conversation away from an argument.

"I will repeat myself only once" Sakura said, "Don't ask trivial things of no importance. I have not the time or patience for it."

"O-okay" Shippo stuttered.

"Gee, is there anything we _can_ ask you?!" said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Yes, you just have to ask the right ones" Sakura said cryptically.

Silence reigned on and Sakura was quick to bore again. At least with her ANBU team, she could have a decent conversation, and was able to listen to Sai irk Naruto, or Naruto ramble about both nothing and everything.

"Is there any way we could move faster than this. We could be attacked at any moment, and here we are dawdling…" she trailed off adding just enough emotion that they could make it out as a bored drawl.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. In case you haven't noticed, we have a human with us, so we cannot move any faster than a walk." said Sango snobbishly.

'This bitch is really pissing me off…' ground out inner Sakura.

'Yeah, but we can't kill her mores the pity' Sakura thought back.

Sakura snapped her head towards Sango making her neck crack again and everybody else flinch.

"I did notice, but if you're not that observant, so I guess you didn't notice that I am also human" Sakura hissed back in full intimidation mode.

'Well we are _part_ human…' she thought to inner. Inner just smirked back.

Sango and the others shrank back at her tone and Sakura smirked evilly under her mask.

"Heads up, we have company moving in from the west" said Sakura sharply, and not a moment later two figures arrived in the large clearing.

Her eyes were drawn to the taller one first, simply because of his strange appearance. He had long silver hair and a full fringe, with a purple crescent on his forehead. He also had two horizontal red triangle marks on his cheeks that looked like claw marks. He had a fluffy _thing_ - for lack of better words - perched on his shoulder, that draped down his front, and a strange robe that had red patterns and a yellow and purple obi that wrapped around, holding his strange spiky armour in place. His two most striking features though, were his pointy ears that gave him an elfish appearance and his golden eyes, that were dangerous yet alluring.

The second figure was much smaller, like a toddler, and was green skinned. He had large, round, yellow eyes and pointy ears like his companion, but they just served to make him appear more ugly then give positive features to his image. Sakura found him, no _it, _quite repulsive, but chose not to comment. She was ANBU after all.

Sakura looked over to her current travelling party and could tell they knew the two strangers by the way they tensed up and their posture became more erect.

'They really are amateurs when it comes to emotions' thought Sakura dully.

'Yeah, it's rule number one to not let you're emotions show!' ranted inner.

"This Sesshomaru wonders why you are in his lands little brother" said the Inuyasha look-alike.

"We were passing through, weren't we guys?" Kagome answered for him.

'Ah, sibling rivalry. Now where have we seen that before…' though Sakura.

"That's no excuse, passing through Lord Sesshomaru's land is forbidden, even you know that Inuyasha!" squawked the little green thing.

"Shut up Jaken…" snarled Inuyasha harshly.

"This Sesshomaru want's an answer brother" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh for _fuck's sake_! Didn't you hear the first time?! Girly over there just said we're passing through!" Sakura decided to but in. She was getting tired of all the pointless banter and wanted to get moving again, preferably faster than last time.

The Sesshomaru guy looked at her, only just noticing her standing off, away from the main group.

"Ah… what's this? Another human you've taken into you're care little brother?" he questioned.

"No! We're helping him out!" Inuyasha replied tensely.

"He doesn't look like much, very scrawny. I doubt he'd be a challenge to Lord Sesshomaru" said Jaken.

Sakura smirked for the hundredth time that day.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to know his name!" Sesshomaru commanded both Inuyasha and Sakura at once.

Sakura chuckled, making everyone look at her.

"My name's are many, but you may call me Wolf…" she said with mystery. This was all fun and games for her. Messing with minds was her favourite pastime, simply because it was funny to watch everyone get frustrated.

Sesshomaru frowned. He was used to being obeyed, even by his brother, so to be tried by a boy that couldn't have been more than fourteen summers was… _irritating_.

"This Sesshomaru demands to know who you are!" he ordered again, wanting an informative answer so he could use the information to his advantage.

"Hmmm… okay." started Sakura "I am ANBU captain Wolf and the team leader of Black-Ops. I am the top interrogator of ANBU trained by the previous interrogator. I apologise, but that is all common knowledge from where I am from, so that is all I can divulge."

Sesshomaru was still frowning. He wanted more information than that. The lad had said it was common knowledge. He didn't want that. Yet again, it was a start.

"What the hell! Why did you tell him more than you did us?!" shouted Miroku.

"You never asked. And _she_ was rude enough to make me hold my tongue anyway. I don't like being ordered." Sakura motioned to Sango who looked angry at being singled out.

"Hark who's talking?!" Sango practically shouted at her.

"That is specific training to deter other's. It is quite frankly an insult to be asked such personal questions, and I don't appreciate it at all! Imagine if I asked all of you're personal histories! It's the same with an ANBU's identity. If you don't want me to be rude, then you shouldn't have been such an insufferable snoop." stated Sakura coldly. It was about time she set down the line.

" Now, if introductions are finished, let us move on! I need to get some _useful _information from people who don't pry into my life, and then I can be on my way! Let's be off, then you'll be rid of me." Sakura directed the last part at the group she travelled with.

"This Sesshomaru wishes you all to return to his palace with him since you all trespassed on his lands." ordered Sesshomaru.

"No _brother_" Inuyasha spat out the title with hate." We must press on."

"This Sesshomaru wishes it." his brother replied with an edge to his voice.

Inuyasha frowned slightly, and turned to the rest of his group, and they all nodded , minus one Haruno Sakura.

So the Seven of them moves on towards Sesshomaru's palace, none of them being able to follow Sakura's movement's clearly through the scenery. When they re entered the forest, none of them knew where she was, and were actually quite uneasy about it.

'Whoa, he's like a ninja!' though Kagome as she looked around trying to spot whom she thought was a he.

Sakura meanwhile, was jumping from tree to tree, occasionally swinging on a branch for some entertainment. It was funny watching them all look around cautiously, as if she was going to jump out and assassinate them.

'Shall we play a game inner?' she wondered.

'Like what?' she had her attention.

'Like throwing a couple of kunai and seeing how they react to it' she pondered.

'yeah' inner said, getting into it. 'then jump out in front of them!' she shouted in Sakura's mind, gleeful of the havoc to come.

So Sakura jumped ahead and when they were in a position she liked, she threw a kunai in front of the group. The reactions had her in silent stitches. Inuyasha had started swearing and Kagome had jumped about ten foot in the air. Miroku had leapt into Sango's arms, who was too shocked to do anything, not even slap him. Shippo and Jaken hugged each other they were that scared, and Sesshomaru -even though he didn't show it visibly - had shock etched into his eyes.

When they had calmed down enough to resume walking again, Sakura jumped. They had barely walked a meter when the same happened again. Sakura was grinning like a maniac under the mask and walked around the scene to retrieve her kunai.

When she walked past Sesshomaru, he came out of his shell enough to grip her chin and force it upwards to meet his glare.

She wasn't intimidated though. Grabbing his wrist and pulling off his hand away from her mask, she backed him up against a tree. She pressed herself against him and tilted her mask just enough for only him to see the half of her face furthest away from the rest and put her face next to his.

When her mouth was next to his ear, she said in a sensual voice "Never touch me… there are consequences if you do…" and smirking, she lightly pressed her lips against his so the others couldn't see, still not showing all her face.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly when he seen the 'boy' was actually a very attractive female. He was even more shocked by her kiss. She tasted of cherry blossoms and musk, an odd combination, but strangely fitting. He felt heat rush below and was thankful for the fact that both the others couldn't see this and that his clothing was baggy, so it couldn't be seen anyway. When she pulled away, replacing her mask as she went, and stood near but away from the others, in the same pose as before, he felt strangely incomplete. He wanted more of her and yearned to see the rest of her face. He wanted to taste her more and mark her as his own. 'She will belong to this Sesshomaru' he decided.

"Let us continue" Sakura ordered, smirk never leaving her face.

The rest were gob smacked. Was that a blush? What did the 'boy' say to Sesshomaru? They were all thinking the same thing.

Sesshomaru moved away from the tree and started to continue in the direction they were going to. The rest continued but shot each other looks. All the while Sakura and Inner were silently laughing.

'Looks like this game's gotten off track a bit love' mused inner.

'Yep, but I've only just started…' smirked Sakura as she slipped back into the shadows.

**Kapu-chan: So, good? bad?**

**Inner-kapu: Yeah, like the minor stuff? Don't worry, it will get better during the stay at the castle XD**

**Kapu-chan: Ah, but how long will they stay? A day? A year?**

**Inner-kapu: Who knows? Anyway, don't tease them you bitch!**

**Kapu-chan Yeah yeah, ok! R&R!**

**Inner-kapu: Please do XD**

**Kapu-chan: Tx! JA NE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Together: SORRY! This was the x-mas one, but my computer has been bust for the past 4 months (since mid November), and it only got fixed this week! Again, SORRY!**

**Kapu-chan: This is a nice little chappy for x-mas, yes it's following the storyline not being set a x-mas time, and it is the only one being posted up. You'll have to wait for the rest till February!**

**Inner-kapu: Just shut up already and get on with the story! WE OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO ON INUYASHA- apart from a couple of merchandise, but that's not the point…**

The gates of the castle opened, and Sakura groaned in relief. Her head ached from the nattering and whining of the others sans Sesshomaru, and speaking of the demon… his glares were PISSING HER OFF! 'Would it not kill him to stop the stares and glares for a bit, sheesh! It's not like we hurt him, just played around a bit!' 'Chill inner, don't you start too…' moaned sakura, and thankfully, her inner stayed shut for once. She turned her hear and observed the other seven, now six… entertaining travellers. The human girl - Kagome - looked about ready to drop, whilst the little boy was asleep in her arms. Sango had disappeared off halfway through the trip declaring she had work to attend to, and left the whinging whining monk Miroku to her. She felt like a babysitter, how Kagome and Inuyasha constantly argued, and Miroku tried to get her mask off every five seconds with his questions and distractions. She wasn't happy…

Sesshomaru glanced at the boy- 'NO girl' he reminded himself as he remembered back to the forest kiss, and how much he wanted to do it again. They were so soft, and the skin he seen was pure pale porcelain, he wondered if all her skin was like that. As he looked over, he caught her gaze, registering her barely perceptible nod, and moved forward, striding over the ground, large steps leading the rest of the group up to the doors of the castle. They opened and were admitted to the grand hall, which was about as big as Konoha's training grounds. Sakura inspected the room, her eyes sweeping for threats before chancing a wander about, slipping into the alcove nearest her, and disappearing into the shadows. The rest of the group yet again peered around, Kagome and the newly awakened Shippo even going as far as to make it a competition that they were currently drawing at - neither had seen a glimpse of her.

Inuyasha pushed passed his brother and strode cockily down the hallway, shoving open the doors to the dining room, stopping dead as soon as he had peeked into the room. The other ran forward as his hand flew to the scabbard on his waist, Sakura and Sesshomaru slinking behind, both rolling their eyes. 'Does he have to be so dramatic?' both thought wearily.

When they got to the entrance, both also stopped dead, as they viewed the havoc the room was in and the two misfits lounging across the table. There was silence for about five seconds before Sakura gave a deep war cry, leaping at the two 'strangers' with her senbon flying. Both the two black cloaked figured jumped from the table, the red flashed of the design blurring in the air. The two pulled weapons ready, but made no move to attack, only defend. 8It took Sakura all of ten seconds to realise this, pulling back all her weapons with chakra strings. The other six had stood by with looks of shock, even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, before Shippo started yelling stupid things like 'AWSOME!1 and 'HOW-DID-YOU-DO-THAT?!'. Sakura stayed stock still, and bit out in a chilling voice "Why the _fuck_ are you two here _Akatsuki_…?". The two looked at each other for a second before nodding and putting their weapons back in their places.

"Why is an ANBU Captain here also, Konoha Wolf?" said Kakuzu, his voice slightly muffled by his bandana.

"Never mind that! Lets kill the bitch, she's more trouble that she's worth, her and her fucking team! That bitch has cut me up more times than I can count. She will be an excellent sacrifice to Jashin-sama!" declared the silver haired one, Hidan. Kakuzu's frown increased minutely, and he whacked his partner to the floor.

"Shut up Hidan. Don't you think I already know how much her bounty is, but even then… we may need to work together to get back home."

"Both you bastards shut the fuck up, and answer my question!" shouted Sakura, getting passed at no reply.

"We are here because Leader-sama wants us to capture you. Akatsuki needs a medic, and he sent us to capture you. When we got back to base, he was going to force you. However, all this is irrelevant, we don't even know where we are. We were hoping you would explain to us. Hence why we followed you here. So start explaining," said Kakuzu, disregarding the outrage from Hidan, pushing his face to plant into the carpet yet again.

"Harrumph! Yeah, right. Do you think I was born yesterday!?" exclaimed Sakura, not bothering to change her voice - her game had been ruined already by the blubbering idiots before her. Kakuzu and Hidan exchanged another glance before both exhaling out of frustration.

Did she have to be so difficult?

They were about to say more when she walked over to them abruptly and stood haughtily in front of them, hand on hip.

"Fuck it, I'm not in the mood to be dealing with you're spouting - I'm getting to old for this shit…" she trailed off, the zombie bro's sniggering at her mumbled sentence. Sakura twirled round, adopting the same pose as before in front of her snog buddy and demanded rooms, before prancing back over to the two Akatsuki members and dragging them out of the room towards a bed and a bottle of the strongest drink she could find.

The rest of the travelling group still stood dumbstruck, not even twitching until, surprisingly, Sesshomaru spoke.

"What…?"

**Kapu-chan: Sooo….? Good? Bad? Let me know plz!**

**Inner-kapu: Yep, plz. I'll hunt you down if you give me any more bullshit though.**

**Kapu-chan: Yeah guys, stop all the flaming!**

**Inner-kapu: Yeah muthafuckers! XD**

**Kapu-chan: Shut up idiot…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapu-chan: So, yeah, two updates in one day after what... **

**Inner-kapu: 9 FUCKING MONTHS YOU MORONIC BITCH!**

**Kapu-chan: Sheesh! Ya don't need to shout, I was just a bit procupied, and yeah...**

**Inner-kapu: Just get on with it asshole...**

"Sooooooooo... why are you two here?"

Sakura looked blearily up at the two Akatsuki menaces towering above her and grinned a dopey smile. She had locked the pair in her rooms as soon as she got there (after getting lost about five times, but she won't admit that) and then for the past 4 hours had tried to drink herself into oblivion... It didn't work. At all.

And so here she was talking to the two people who she should be most wanting to kill. Fun.

"I think the bitch's drunk... ah well, lest just leave her here. She's more trouble than she's worth, and I'd rether deal with Pein's shit any fucking day then lug her dead weight along," Hidan complained loudly. The two had been utterly perplexed by how she was acting, and Kakuzu had to litteraly pull Hidan away from her to shop him from sacraficing her.

"No, Pein-sama ordered that we must bring her back so that she can be initiated into the Akatsuki as healer and one of our powerhouses. I'd reather not die from disobeying Pein-sama." Kakuzu replied irritably, annoyed with the silver topped Jashinist's antics.

Hidan huffed and sat on the bed, making sure to keep away from Sakura as much as possible, and ignored how she started poking him. Kakuzu was having a struggle holding in his laughter at the sight of the drunk ANBU trying to get answers from hidan. Eventually he took pity on him.

"We were ordered her by Pein-sama, since you are to be in the Akatsuki, and so we had to keep an eye on you. We are struggling to understand just how to get back though..." he trailed off, and Sakura turned her head to him and grinned again.

She was having a great time, getting away with anoying one of the most notorious killers in the shinobi countries, and still living. She felt a bit funny, and giggled a bit drawing strange looked from the two companions with her in the room. Tilting her head, she slyly snook a look at the masked man, and repeated the look to the silver haired Hidan.

**(Start extremely shitty lemon - I know it's crap ^^')**

_'They're cute...'_ she thought to inner, but no reply was given, her inner passed out on the floor of her mind._ 'Oh well, screw it' _she thought, suddenly lunging for the silver haed beside her, startling him, and getting Kakuzu to rush for his weapons.

Imagin there suprise when she attatched herself to his neck and started sucking, or whan after a minute of no response from the Jashin follower, she got up and attatched herself to Kakuzu ripping down his mask, and sucking on his earlobe, He growled afte ten seconds and pulled on her hair... hard.

Sakura yowled in both pain and pleasure, rubbing against the handsom man, and licking his cheek. He pulled her face back, to crush his lips against hers only moments later._ 'What am I doing' _she thought frantically, but when he started kneeding her breast, and his other hand crept south, she let all thought leave her head, and prepared for a world of pleasure.

Hidan remaned shell shocked on the bed, wanting to be in on the pinket too. He leapt up, and started nipping and biting her neck, boldly ripping up her shirt, and slipping his hand down the back of her knickers.

He squeezed hard, and rubbed his erecion along her crack, alredy feelinjg the precum from his tip. Kakuzu groaned into the kiss, hearing her moan at Hidan's attentions.

The two sandwiched her, both giving her force enought to stabilise her from the rush of emotions she was feeling.

She was stripped of her clothing, the two Akatsuki feinds being similarly treated soon after, and the three somehow progressed onto the bed. Throught the night, all that could be heard was the screams, groans and heated noises seeping from the room, filling the mansion, and unknowingly making the demon 3 floors away growl in possession and desire...

**Kapu-chan: yeah, I tried to keep this a bit tame cause she does end up with Sesshomaru in the end!**

**Inner-kapu: YEAH WE PROMISE! and just to clarify, SHE'S NOT A SLUT! SHE'S DRUNK!**

**Kapu-chan: Right, review, and stuff!**

**Inner-kapu: Feel free to message us and what not, but...**

**Together: DON'T FUCKING FLAME US!**


End file.
